The Wizard of Star Wars
by Clownwithachainsaw
Summary: A LONG TIME AGO... IN A GALAXY FAR FAR OVER THE RAINBOW... Dorothy Gale goes on an adventure and becomes a Jedi. Not just any Jedi... the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

Dorothy Gale was pedaling as fast as she could to her little farm.

Toto pocked his head out of the basket, "Not now Toto!" She cried over the winds. A twister was coming, coming fast and Dorothy wasn't ready.

"I'm comin' auntie Em, I'm comin'."

* * *

Auntie Em shut the doors to the storm shelter.

"She'll be fine. I can sense it."

"Wrong before your senses have been." Said a voice in the shadows. Everybody else in the shelter froze. They all turned and bowed to a glowing shape in the corner.

Auntie Em shook her head. "Not this time, this time I'm certain. She's finally going home. We all knew we were never going back, but I felt in my bones that she was the one. The chosen one."

"Poor is our luck with chosen ones. Very poor indeed."

"But her heart is pure, much more pure than… Him."

"Hmmm… perhaps. Perhaps not. One thing you were right about, going home she is. Sense it now I can."

Em Gale knelt on the cold dirt floor. "I pray she will be safe."

"Find someone to guide her I will. Safe she will be. Of all but herself."

"I have no fear of that. She is strong, our Dorothy. Strong."

"For every strength, a weakness there is. Old she is."

"Not half as old as you. Not a tenth as old as you."

"This I know. But still old. Older than allowed. And Naïve. Have to learn fast she will, and luck she will have to have."

"She is ready."

"… Hope so I do. Yes. I do."

"May the force be with her. May the force be with us all."

* * *

Dorothy screamed as the tornado hit the house.

This was it she thought. No more Auntie Em, no more Toto, No more safe little farm, no more friends or family.

She was too young to die.

She collapsed onto the bed and struck her head against one of the post. She clung to Toto desperately, as if he could save her. This was all so cruel and horrible, like some dream except too real.

The house rose into the air, and Dorothy screamed as the window shattered. She looked out of the window, and there to here astonishment, was her evil neighbor who had threatened Toto.

She hid Toto's eyes but couldn't hide her own. She was sure that whatever was going to happen to her bike riding neighbor would be horrible.

And she was right.

The cackling grew more and more intense, more powerful, more cruel and wicked and empty. Her black dress growing longer and covering her face. What was left of that face grew wrinkles, and somehow managed to sneer through the laughter.

Dorothy knew through the sneer that she was alone, helpless, that everything good in the world was gone.

No, she realized, I still have Toto. She clung to her pet dog and the laughter stopped, the nightmare frowned, and Toto courageously barked at it.

The Nightmare sneered and raised its boney clawed fingers. Lightning stuck, and gathered around. She didn't know how she knew, but Dorothy Gale knew that the lightning was going to hit her.

She remembered when lightning had hit the tree near her window and started to cry. The Nightmare started to laugh again, when suddenly; a mailbox flew out of the wind and hit it in the face. It gave a startled cry and disappeared.

Dorothy looked out of the broken window. She knew she shouldn't be glad when somebody got hurt, Auntie Em would say it was cruel to be happy when somebody else was pained, and the Nightmare was once her neighbor.

Dorothy didn't care. She was terrified and alone and if she never saw that thing again it would be too soon.

Suddenly, the house stopped spinning and fell. Dorothy tightened her grip on Toto as she fell through the sky.

There was a thud, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Dorothy walked out of the house hesitantly, wondering that she was still alive. She hesitated at the door. What if she didn't like what was beyond it.

_Trust your instincts_ a kind old voice whispered.

She spun around but there was nobody there.

"H-Hello?" She called out. "I-Is anybody there?"

There was no answer.

Dorothy was scared. Then Toto jumped out of her arms and started scratching at the door.

She didn't know what instincts were, but she knew she could trust Toto. She opened the door and walked out.

The first thing that struck her was the colour. The whole world was green. Too green to be real, like the green icing that Auntie Em put on her tenth birthday cake.

Then she realized she was surrounded by trees. Lots of them, and they were bigger than any trees she had in Kansas, or even the world she thought.

But then what got her attention, were the little Teddy bears looking at her. These weren't ordinary Teddy Bears she realized.

They're alive.

"Eeech-y Bubbum?" One of them asked.

"Toto" she said to her dog. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

She fainted on the doorstep.

**A LONG TIME AGO... **

**IN A GALAXY FAR FAR **

**OVER THE RAINBOW**


	2. Chapter 2

First Dorothy heard faint murmurs and cheers around her.

They were talking in some different language, like that guy in the circus that one time. Then Toto started licking her face and she got more awake. She suddenly began hearing what was being said, something along the lines of 'who?' Slowly, afraid of what stood in front of her, Dorothy opened her eyes.

At first she couldn't believe her eyes. They were a little blurry, so she blinked. That was how Auntie Em said to get rid of the blurries. But no matter how much she blinked these strange teddy bears were there. Walking around outside her window.

_Munchkins_ she thought. I shall call them Munchkins. Because they aren't like normal teddies.

A gathering of teddy bears of every color, hazel, chocolate, nutmeg, all ran around her house squealing. _Am I dreaming?_, Dorothy wondered weakly. _Am I dead?_ These teddy bears were dancing. They weren't supposed to do that; Teddy at home didn't do that. But the little munchkin bears did. They stood on two legs, and danced, squealing little songs about happiness.

And every once in a while one would ask _who?_

_I must be dreaming._ She thought. _Definitely_

She realized that she was lying down in her bed again. She got up and walked back to the front door. She tried to be really quite, because once she had been sprayed by a skunk and one of the Teddies had a stripy skunk pattern.

Then Toto barked.

"Sush. Bad Toto." Dorothy whispered. But the teddy bears had seen them.

One came forward, prodding her with a sharp stick. Dorothy was scared, and she jumped away from the stick back into the house. Toto yipped. And ran to hide behind her. Poor Toto.

"That hurts." Dorothy complained. The bears backed off a bit, turning instead towards the side of the house. Dorothy saw two legs dangling out of the house, and a long tube of the shiniest metal beside them.

"Who's under there?" She asked. She hoped they weren't hurt.

A truly beautiful lady moved out of the forest through to the munchkin bears. Her hair was a cool crisp white that fell just below the shoulders. It was in a ponytail, which Dorothy thought was nice, even though her friends back home would have thought pigtails were better. She had a light pink nightgown on. The pretty lady was smiling at her, and she had nice white teeth. She must have worked hard brushing them. Dorothy was still scared, but smiled anyway. She couldn't help it.

"Thank you," she said immediately. "It was her life or mine."

Dorothy liked the lady. She was pretty, and seemed nice. Dorothy thought she looked a bit like ma. But she was still horrified by what she said. Her life or mine? "So the person is dead?" Dorothy asked, thinking of how horrible it was to have killed someone.

The lady nodded sadly, like her ma did whenever a chicken had died.

Dorothy didn't like the dream she was having. It had only started, and it was a nightmare. A strange place, far from Grandma where she was supposed to be.

Dorothy thought of how she could wake up. She tried to pinch herself, but that didn't work. Neither did hitting her head against the wall, sneezing or whispering there's no place like home.

"You're right." Said the lady, putting her hand on Dorothy's shoulder to stop her from hurting herself. "There is no place like home. Where's yours?"

Dorothy looked at the lady. "Can you help me?" She asked, on the verge of tears. "I'm dreaming, and I don't know how to wake up. Can help me to wake up?"

The woman looked at Toto, and Dorothy could only watch the woman smile faintly towards her friend. The pretty lady smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but you're not dreaming." she told Dorothy. "This is the forest moon of Endor."

"This isn't a moon." Dorothy muttered. "The moon is made of cheese."

The white lady looked at her strangely. "Which planet are you from child?"

Dorothy sniffed, holding back tears. "My name is Dorothy, and I'm from Kansas, and my house got lost in a twister, and I just want to get home."

The lady frowned. "I'm not familiar with the Kansas system. My name is Kiterra. I'm a Jedi Knight sent by Yoda to take you to him."

"Y-y-y-yoda?"

Kiterra sighed. "You've nothing to be afraid of child. Yoda is a wise Jedi Master."

"What's a Jedi?"

Kiterra thought for a while._ She must be from primitive planet. _She thought. _Maybe I should ease her in to this._"Master Yoda is a wizard." She said. "Who can use a magic called the force, and he wants to teach you too." Dorothy's face lit up.

Wow, she thought, a wizard.

"Can he tell me how to get home?"

"He taught me many things; he can certainly help you find your way home. But first . . ." Kiterra walked over to the legs that were sticking out of the house and picked up what looked like a metal twirling baton from beside the dead person, "you might need this."

Dorothy caught the baton in her tiny hands, faintly surprised that she had. She wondered how to hold it. It felt light, so she tried to hold it lightly like an egg so it didn't break but she dropped it. Hitting the ground, a long ruby colored light came from both sides of the baton. . The Munchkins ran from it, and Kiterra quickly picked it up and made the light disappear.

"Careful, Dorothy," she warned, handing the tube back to her. "This is called a lightsaber. It's very dangerous, and I wouldn't even give it to you if master Yoda hadn't told me to. I would give you something with more of Jedi coloration, but she broke the lightsaber I gave you." She gestured to the feet. "Witch." She said.

Dorothy thought for a moment. "What does coloration mean?" She asked.

Kiterra sighed. This would be a long flight back to coruscant.

* * *

Once the two had left, the feet pulled themselves back into the house. A mighty kick sent the floorboards flying. A bald, grim woman walked out of the door of the front house. She grimaced at the thought of her mission failing. If only that house hadn't fallen on her she would have captured the little girl, and rid the universe of one more Jedi. What's worse, they had taken one of her light sabers.

The ewoks had her surrounded. One of them jabbed her with a stick. She took out her lightsaber and cut his head off in one clean motion. The little creatures scattered.

She smiled and reached out in the force. Her quarry was still on the planet. With the Jedi! She smiled grimly, and set out into the forest.

* * *

Kiterra led Dorothy to her spaceship. "This is my ship, the Golden Pathfinder." She said.

Dorothy stared. "It doesn't have any sails."

"It doesn't need sails." Kiterra said. She wondered how Yoda could want such an ignorant girl to train.

A metal man walked out. "That's the pilot." She said.

"HELLO KITERRA." It said. "I SEE I'VE PICKED UP A PASSENGER."

"Hello Tinman." She said. "This is Dorothy." Kiterra looked down at her and smiled. "We'll be at Coruscant in no time."

"What's Coruscant?" Dorothy asked.

Suddenly Kiterra stopped smiling. "Get to the ship Dorothy!" She yelled as she pulled out a blue saber to block a ruby one.

Ventress sneered. Dorothy screamed.

Tinman picked her up and ran into the ship, with Toto following, barking. Ventress and Kiterra dueled under the trees.

"You know I'll win Jedi." Ventress whispered hoarsely.

"Not if Dorothy escapes." She replied and kicked her back. Suddenly, the ewoks popped out of the greenery and launched their spears at Ventress. She used the force to block them, but while she was distracted Kiterra had an open shot. She sliced through Ventress' midriff, as she yelped and ran off. Kiterra looked behind her at the fleeing Pathfinder. She opened her comlink.

"Tinman, Ventress is on your tail, get Dorothy to Coruscant. I'll call in and get another ship. Just fly as fast as you can." She watched through her binoculars until the Pathfinder went into hyperspace. Then she watched Ventress' ship follow. She sighed, and knelt down among the ewoks to meditate. Then she called the Council.


End file.
